Fanboy
by jihoonpark
Summary: Tadinya sih Cuma Wonwoo fanboynya dia, tapi tiba-tiba Seungcheol, Junghan, Joshua, Jun, Hoshi sama Mingyu ikut-ikutan jadi fanboy dia. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin berkata kasar. Eh, ternyata 'dia' malah demen sama— [SEVENTEEN FF! Wonwoo Mingyu Seungcheol Jeonghan Joshua Jun Soonyoung Jihoon] RnR?


Fanboy

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Choi S. Coups

Yoon Junghan

Hong Joshua

Wen Junhui

Kwon Hoshi

Lee Woozi

.

.

,

 _Tadinya sih Cuma Wonwoo fanboynya dia, tapi tiba-tiba Seungcheol, Junghan, Joshua, Jun, Hoshi sama Mingyu ikut-ikutan jadi fanboy dia._

 _Rasanya Wonwoo ingin berkata kasar._

 _Eh, ternyata 'dia'_ malah demen sama—

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warn! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Tidak sesuai EYD!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pokoknya Mingyu gak mau lagi dengerin curhatannya si Wonwoo.

Yakali, kalo Wonwoo udah curhat pasti tentang _dia._ Iya, _dia_ yang ditaksir Wonwoo sejak trainee. Kalo kata Wonwoo sih, _dia_ itu Manis, Imut, Lucu, tapi sayang _dia_ suka marah-marah. Terkadang saat Wonwoo cerita ' _betapa imutnya dia'_ , Wonwoo suka nyakar-nyakar tangan Mingyu saking gemesnya sama _dia._

Terkadang Mingyu heran, kok bisa sih Wonwoo naksir berat sama _dia_?

 _Dia_ kan pemarah, gengsian, pend-

Eh, gak jadilah…

Ntar dimarahin Wonwoo lagi kalo ngatain _dia_.

Ya intinya sih, Mingyu bingung kenapa Wonwoo bisa naksir seberat-beratnya sama _dia_ yang kayak kurcaci.

Terus lagi, cara pendekatan Wonwoo ke _dia_ itu aneh banget.

Yakali, cara Wonwoo pdkt itu natep si _dia_ sampe _dia_ risih. Enak juga kalo natepnya biasa aja, lah kadang juga Wonwoo sambil melotot ke _dia._ Gimana gak aneh,coba? Yakan _dia_ ilfeel trus marah-marah ke Wonwoo. Tapi mungkin Wonwoo emang udah gila, Wonwoo malah seneng dimarahin sama _dia._

Ah udahlah, Mingyu males mikirin perjuangan cinta Wonwoo.

Gak penting dan gak ada hubungannya sama Mingyu.

"Min" lah, panjang umur. Orangnya baru aja diomongin udah muncul.

"Paan, Won?" Mingyu udah berdoa dalem hati, **_'Moga-moga bukan mau curhat tentang dia'._**

"Biasa Min, mau curhat lagi"

Rasanya Mingyu jadi mau Jungkir balik _free style_ diatap gedung Pledis. Tapi gak jadi, dia masih sayang mamih, papih, Minseo, sama fans-fansnya.

"Min, demi apa dia lucu banget, Min!"

Rasanya Mingyu kepengen nutup telinga. Males banget dia dengerin Wonwoo yang lagi _fanboy_ ing-an.

"Lucu kenapa lagi, Won?"

"Tadikan aku nanya sama dia, dia udah makan apa belom, dia ngangguk terus jawab 'Udah kok Wonuuuuu~' pake aegyo lagi! ya ampun Mingyu, dia imut banget sih!"

Wonwoo lompat-lompat kek anak kecil sambil pegang tangan Mingyu. Demi apa Mingyu risih banget.

"Lucu dari mana sih, Won? Cuma gitu aja lucu, yang bener aja deh, Won!" Mingyu geleng-geleng. Sahabatnya ini bener-bener udah gila gara-gara _dia._

"Kamu gak liat ekspresinya sih, Min~ Jadi kamu gak tau betapa lucunya _dia!_ "

Mingyu Cuma bisa mesem-mesem sama kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Mungkin kali ya…"

.

.

.

"MINGYUUUUU~~~"

"Heh, Wonwoo! Gak baik teriak malem-malem! Lagian kamu tega bangunin Maknae Line malem-malem begini! Besok mereka sekolah loh, Won!" Ini Junghan ngomel-ngomel. Biasalah, _ibu-ibu_ emang doyan ngomel.

"Iya-iya hyung, maaf!" Wonwoo yang ditegur _mama_ SEVENTEEN terpaksa lah minta maaf, kalo nggak bisa-bisa besok pagi _mama_ gak mesenin sarapan buat Wonwoo.

"Min" Wonwoo manggilnya pelan banget. Kek Kuntilanak gituh. Untung TUA Line masih ngumpul di ruang tengah, jadi dorm mereka masih terang seterang dunia Wonwoo kalo lagi berduaan sama _dia._

"Min" Wonwoo masih dalam mode kuntilanak, pemirsah.

"Min-GYUUUUUUUU~~"

Suara Wonwoo langsung pecah.

"APAAN SIH WON? BISA GAK MALEM-MALEM GAK TERIAK?" itu suara Mingyu dari dalem kamar.

"LAH KAMU SENDIRI KENAPA NERIAKIN AKU, MIN?" Wonwoo nya malah jadi emosi.

"KOK AKU? KAN KAMU DULUAN YANG TERIAK, WON!" Mingyu udah keluar dari kamar. Mau adu suara sama Wonwoo. Siapa tau suara Mingyu bisa tinggi kek Daehyun bieipi yang sampe 7 oktaf. Kalo gak salah sih. Kalo salah, yaudah anggep aja 7 oktaf.

"KOK AKU? KAN KAMU, IHHH!" ya Wonwoo tambah kesel. Niatnya kan mau curhat bukan berantem.

"YA AMPUN WON, KAMU DULUAN YANG MANGGIL AKU TADI, IH!"

"EH KUTIL ITEM! KUTU EMO! DIEM CUK! NTAR MAKNAE LINE BANGUN, BANGKE!" papa eskups udah marah. Bahasanya kasar banget lagi.

Mampus lu tong.

"LAH, KOK MINGYU SIH, HYUNG? SEHARUSNYA HYUNG MARAHIN WONWOO , DONG! MANA PAKE MANGGIL MINGYU KUTIL ITEM LAGI!" Mingyu mah, berusaha membela diri sendiri. Tapi jujur dia kesinggung dipanggil Kutil Item. Nama Mingyu bagus-bagus malah diganti jadi Kutil Item.

"KOK AKU SIH, MIN? KAMU PIKIR AKU SUKA DIPANGGIL KUTU EMO? GAK KALI!" Untung Wonwoo gak mau kalah.

"KALIAN TERIAK SEKALI LAGI, HYUNG TEBAS ITU KEPALA!" eskups tambah jadi.

Member yang masih bangun Cuma diem. Mereka udah tau, perang dunia ketiga udah dimulai.

 _'_ _Dari pada mengorbankan nyawa lebih baik nonton ae'_ itu dipikiran Josyua. Tapi mungkin miriplah sama yang lainnya. Mereka kan sehati sejiwa. SEVENTEEN gitu loh.

"TEBAS AJA, HYUNG! TEBAS SILAKAN! SEKALIAN MUTILASI,HYUNG!" kayaknya Wonwoo bener-bener kepengen mati.

"ABIS DIMUTILASI SURUH SEOKMIN MASAK SOP PAKE DAGING KITA, HYUNG! SILAKAN HYUNG! SILAKAN!" Mingyu juga gak mau kalah. Dengan bodohnya dia ikut-ikutan perang sama eskups.

Eskups yang merasa ditantang oleh bocah tengik ya gak bisa tinggal diem dong. Harga dirinya sebagai hyung tertua sedang di injak-injak. Mau gak mau dia harus bertindak. Persetanlah sama kenyataan kalo Wonwoo sama Mingyu itu adeknya. Yang penting sikat.

"KALIAN UDAH BERANI NGELAWAN HYUNG, YA? OKE, KITA KEHALAMAN BELAKANG! HYUNG TEB—"

"EH CURUT DIEM COEG! GUE SAMA CHAN MAU TIDUR SUSAH AMAT!"

…

…

…

Anjir.

Itu gebetan Wonwoo.

"Mampus kalian. Kanjeng mamih udah bertindak" kata Soonyoung. Pelan banget. Kek mak lampir.

Manusia-manusia yang ada diruang tengah langsung keringet dingin.

"Han, tiati. Siapa tau besok pagi kamu udah meriang gara-gara malem ini _dia_ ngomel _"_ Josyua bisik-bisik ke Junghan. Sekalian kode-kodean sih.

"Ci, ngumpet yuk. Aku takut" Jun nyolek-nyolek Soonyoung. Sayangnya dia salah tempat.

"Eh, kamvret! Kamu ngapain nyolek-nyolek pantat aku, Jun?" Soonyoung bales nyolek pantat Jun.

"Eh, anjir! Aku salah tempat, Ci! Tangan aku kepleset, Ci!" Jun ngebela diri dia.

"Ya kenapa harus kepleset disana sih, Jun?"

"Mana aku tau, Ci! Tanya aja sama tangan aku nih!" Jun nyodorin tangannye ke Soonyoung.

"Tangannya Jun, kamu kenapa kepleset dipantat aku? Kan Jadinya dia nyolek-nyolek pantat aku!"

GOBLOG!

Rasanya Jun kepengen bunuh diri kek fotografer yang ada di ge-te-a*.

Josyua sama Junghan yang ikut nyimak juga kepengen dibunuh Lu Bu di de-we*.

Kamvret lah si Soonyoung.

CEKLEK (anggep aja ini suara pintu yang dibuka)

"Mpus kita, Josh"

Junghan langsung meluk Josyua. Itung-itung bales kode Josyua tadi gapapalah.

Josyua mah, sok-sok ngelindungin Junghan. Eskups yang ngeliat langsung cemberut. Rasanya kek ada pait-paitnya gitu.

Gak lama, si _kanjeng mamih_ a.k.a _dia_ nya Wonwoo muncul.

 _Dia_ pake piyama pink kebesaran. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya makin sipit jadi tambah imut. Tingginya juga gemesin, aww-

Wonwoo yang ngeliat matanya langsung berbinar kek baru menang lotre 100 triliun.

Mingyu langsung melotot.

Eskups gak jadi cemberut, dia langsung bertransformasi jadi oppa-oppa _cool._ Tepatnya Sok _cool_ sih.

Josyua yang tadi meluk Junghan, langsung ngedorong Junghan sampe jatoh. Mas Josh terpana melihat si _kanjeng mamih._

Junghan yang niatnya pengen marah malah gak jadi waktu ngeliat si _dia. 'Sudah saatnya aku berubah jadi seme'_ pikir Junghan.

Jun langsung kedip-kedip genit. Siapa tau _dia_ jadi suka sama Jun.

Soonyoung?

Langsung sujud syukur.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, karna sudah menjadikan kami _official couple!"_

…

Yakan Wonwoo langsung panas.

Bukan Wonwoo aja sih, tapi si Mingyu, Eskups, Josyua, Junghan sama Jun ikutan panas.

Si _kanjeng mamih_ a.k.a _dia_ nya Wonwoo a.k.a _official couple_ nya Soonyoung a.k.a Woozi a.k.a Jihoon natep mereka aneh.

Kepalanya dimiringin dikit sambil _kedip-kedip_ imut gitu. Jujur Jihoon bingung mereka lagi ngapain.

GEBLEG KAMU NAK!

Yang ngeliat pun langsung _fanboy_ ing-an.

"Min-GYUUUUU~ Imut aned _dia_ , Min!" Seperti biasa, Kalo Wonwoo lagi dalam mode _fanboy_ dia langsung lompat-lompat kek anak tk.

"Won! Ikhlaskanlah ia padaku, Won~" Mingyu sok-sokan bahasanya. Mana sok-sokan akting lagi. _Eww-_

"Paan sih! Ya ampun, ada gitu manusia se- _manis,_ se- _imut,_ dan se- _indah_ ini?!" Eskups udah mulai ngalay.

"Oh My God, So Beautiful~" Siapa lagi kalo bukan bule songong, Josyua sok-sokan pake bahasa Inggris supaya si _Jihoon_ ngelirik dia gitu.

"Yeppeuda~" Junghan masih mengagumi _Jihoon_. Gak sadar dia barusan ngomong apa. Mulutnya udah mangap-mangap kek ikan. Keknya kena _Heart Attack_ deh _. Tumben, biasanya ni anak gak mau nyebut orang cantik._

"Kurang ajar kamu, Ji! Aku kan langsung _dugeun-dugeun,_ Ih!" Jun mukul-mukul Junghan saking gemesnya sama Jihoon.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, karna sudah menjadikan kami _official couple!"_ Soonyoung sujud syukur lagi.

Alhasil Wonwoo, Mingyu, Eskups, Junghan, Josyua sama Jun langsung noleh ke Soonyoung. Mereka melotot ke Soonyoung.

"Ngajak perang nih bocah" cicit Eskups.

Belum juga lima detik, Soonyoung udah babak belur

Jihoon yang nyimak jadi tambah bingung,kan.

Niat Jihoon bangun kan gara-gara kepengen marahin manusia-manusia gak tau diri yang teriak-teriak tengah malem sampe bangunin dia sama –ekhem- pacarnya si Chan yang lagi tidur. Eh, malah dapet tontonan gulat ala _Smack Down_. Kan anjir.

.

.

...

.

.

Eh, tunggu.

Chan pacar Jihoon?

Kamvret!

Si Jihoon demen sama yang berondong ternyata.

 _by the way,_ kalo Jihoon sama Chan siapa _uke_ siapa _seme?_

 _Oh,_ Mungkin mereka gantian,

kalo hari ini Jihoon _seme_ , berarti besok Jihoon jadi _uke_

 _Eh, Gak tau lah-_

Jadi, para pegulat kita apa kabarnya?

Ah, udahlah…

Resiko jatuh cinta emang gitu kan ya..

Siap untuk patah hati para pegulat SEVENTEEN?

.

.

.

 **[a/n]**

 **Apa ini? Berakhir dengan tidak elit-_-**

 **[a/n]**

 _Dia =_ Jihoon

Dia = Diri mereka

Ge-te-a = Game Grand Theft Auto

De-we = Game Dynasty Warrior

Lu Bu = Karakter terkuat di game Dynasty Warrior

 **[a/n]**

 **Jujur agak kaku bikin fic pake bahasa kayak gini.**

 **Jadi kalo kecewa, maapkeun saya /.\**

 **mana pake masukin game lagi -"**

 **[a/n]**

 **Jihoon sama Chan jadi uke seme nya gantian aja :3**

 **Kalo hari ini Jihoon seme Chan uke,**

 **berarti besok Chan seme Jihoon uke,**

 **Adil _'kan_? :'v**

 **[a/n]**

 **Gaje? Typo? Maklumi, plis~**

 **Anak esempe masih butuh banyak belajar T^T**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _By the way,_**

 ** _Hope you like it,_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _Review?_**


End file.
